Zeit des Erwachens (Episode)
Archer und T'Pol sind im Glühofen auf Vulkan, während Soval versucht mit Commander Tucker eine Lösung zu finden. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung :…Fortsetzung Prolog Im Vulkanischen Oberkommando stellt sich Soval der Spitze um Administrator V'Las und erklärt, dass er bei der Gedankenverschmelzung nur im Interesse Vulkans und des Oberkommandos gehandelt habe. Zwar erkennt die Führung seine Leistungen als Botschafter an, aber schließlich beschuldigen sich V'Las und Soval gegenseitig des Betrugs. Soval enthüllt, dass Stel der Attentäter war, und V'Las behauptet nun, er sei ein Syrrannit. Dann enthebt er Soval aller seiner Ämter. Akt I: Neue Koalitionen Im Hauptquartier der Syrraniten, dem T'Karath-Heiligtum, werden Jonathan Archer und T'Pol, immer noch von Wachen begleitet, T'Pau vorgeführt. Sie stellt sich vor und weiß ziemlich genau, wer die beiden sind. Archer erklärt sein Anliegen, die Aufklärung des Anschlags auf die Botschaft, und glaubt, dass T'Pau die Mörderin seines Freundes Admiral Maxwell Forrest sei. T'Pau streitet das ab, sie habe diese Wüste seit zwei Jahren nicht verlassen, aber Archer glaubt ihr nicht. Da erscheint auch T'Les. Als Archer und T'Pol dann von Arev erzählen enthüllt T'Pau, dass er in Wirklichkeit Syrran, der Begründer der Syrranniten, gewesen ist. Sofort danach werden Archer und T'Pol eingesperrt. Archer erzählt von Syrrans letzten Handlungen, der versuchten Gedankenverschmelzung und dass er seitdem nicht mehr er selbst sei. Während dessen beschuldigt T'Pau T'Les, sie habe mit dem Verrat der Position ihres Verstecks sie alle gefährdet. T'Les will, dass ihre Tochter freigelassen wird, sie sei vertrauenswürdig, doch T'Pau ist dagegen. Sie beobachten die Suchpatroullien des Oberkommandos über dem Glühofen. Sie machen sich Sorgen um ihre Zukunft nach dem Tod Syrrans. Soval ist inzwischen wieder auf der ''Enterprise'' und berichtet Tucker von seiner Entlassung. Soval berichtet weiter, dass Archer und T'Pol in großer Gefahr seien, denn V'Las plant einen Angriff auf die Syrranniten im Glühofen. T'Pol wird indessen zu T'Les gebracht, die ihr erklärt, warum sie sich überhaupt den Syrranniten anschloss. T'Pol möchte, dass ihre Mutter mit ihr zusammen das Lager verlässt, aber die erklärt, dass sie das nicht könne. Im Gegenteil, sie hoffte, dass T'Pol bei ihr und den Syrranniten bleiben würde. T'Pol hält diese Hoffnung für "extrem töricht". Zur gleichen Zeit hat Archer in seiner Zelle eine Vision: Er befindet sich in dem Heiligtum am Rande der Wüste, in der heftige Kämpfe toben. Ein Vulkanier erscheint und erklärt, dass Vulkan sich soeben selbst vernichte. Im Hintergrund explodiert eine Atombombe. Der Vulkanier erklärt, sie seien in der Zeit des Erwachens vor über 1.800 Jahren, und Archer sehe die Vergangenheit durch seine Augen. Archer sei von Syrran erwählt worden um gegen die Vulkanier des falschen Glaubens, die im Oberkommando, die wahre Lehre zu verbreiten. Plötzlich steht T'Pol vor Archer und er ist wieder zurück in der Gegenwart. Im Oberkommando berichtet V'Las inzwischen, dass der Standort der Syrranniten gefunden sei und eine Bombardierung anstehe. Als er enthüllt, dass Photonikwaffen eingesetzt werden sollen gibt es Proteste, denn das würde viele Todesopfer fordern. Aber V'Las bleibt dabei, er will die Bedrohung ein für alle mal beseitigen. Schließlich beendet er die Diskussion und beginnt die Angriffsvorbereitungen. Akt II: Suraks Katra Archer hat den Syrranniten inzwischen von seiner Vision berichtet und fügt hinzu, dass er den Vulkanier für Surak höchstpersönlich hält. T'Les und T'Pau eröffnen, dass Syrran das Katra von Surak in einem katrischen Schrein gefunden hätte und selbst in sich trug, vermutlich ist es nun in Archer. Um es sicher festzustellen möchte T'Pau eine Gedankenverschmelzung mit ihm. Beiden gefällt der Gedanke nicht, aber Archer stimmt zu. Als T'Pau die Verschmelzung vollzieht erkennt sie Suraks Katra. Auf der Enterprise bereiten Tucker und Soval inzwischen eine Fehlfunktion im vulkanischen Sensorengitter vor, um hindurch schlüpfen zu können. Auf Tuckers Nachfragen erklärt Soval, dass er ihnen wegen einer gewissen Zuneigung für die Menschen helfe. Da meldet Mayweather, dass die Modifikationen an der Fähre, die in Vulkans Atmosphäre nötig sind, bald fertig seien. Im Glühofen berichtet T'Pol Archer von den Katras. Sie können in katrischen Schreinen, wie sie in P'Jem entdeckt wurden, aufbewahrt werden. T'Pol glaubt allerdings nicht daran, es gäbe keine Beweise, und auch was Archers Erfahrung mit Surak angeht, ist sie skeptisch. Sie hält das ganze für die Reste der Gedanken Syrrans, aber Archer hält es für mehr. Aber egal was es ist, er möchte es los werden. Als V'Las kurz darauf die Enterprise ruft, verschweigt Tucker, wo Archer und T'Pol sind. V'Las möchte die Enterprise los werden und versucht sie abzuwimmeln, aber Tucker bestätigt, dass sie hier bleiben werden. Inwzischen wird das Ritual zur Entfernung des Katras Suraks aus Archer durch T'Pau vorbereitet. T'Les fürchtet Gefahr für alle drei, T'Pau, Archer und das Katra. Aber T'Pau besteht darauf, auch als T'Les daran erinnert, dass Syrran einen Grund für seine Handlungsweise gehabt haben wird. Auch Archer macht sich Sorgen um T'Pol wegen der Situation, in der sie ist. Sie hat nämlich Probleme mit der Haltung ihrer Mutter, weil T'Pol die Syrranniten nicht, wie Archer es entdeckt, für unschuldig hält. Dann offenbart T'Pau den beiden ihre Pläne. Trotz des Risikos und gegen den Rat T'Pols stimmt Archer zu, schon um die Gewalt, die T'Pau androht, zu verhindern. Admiral Gardner hat inzwischen Tucker angewiesen den Wünschen der Vulkanier zu entsprechen. Dennoch bereiten sich Mayweather, Reed und ein MACO auf ihren Start mit der Fähre vor. Inzwischen will V'Las endlich den Angriff beginnen, zögert aber wegen der noch anwesenden Enterprise. Er hat auch deren Kommunikation abgehört und will nun die Gründe für Tuckers Befehlsverweigerung erfahren. Als T'Pau versucht das Katra Suraks aufzunehmen, hat Archer eine erneute Vision. Diesmal ist Surak schwer von einer Strahlenkrankheit gezeichnet. Er beschwört Archer für seine Sache zu kämpfen, nur er als Außenstehender kann die Vulkanier retten. Bevor Surak stirbt sagt er Archer, er solle das Kir'Shara finden. Dann endet die Vision, und auch T'Paus Versuch wird unterbrochen. Sie ist gescheitert und Archer bricht zusammen. Soval hat indessen das vulkanische Sensornetz gestört, und die Fähre fliegt nach Vulkan. Über dem Glühofen wird sie von vulkanischen Schiffen angegriffen. Mit einem gewagten Manöver Mayweathers und Reeds Zielkünsten gelingt es, beide Angreifer mit einigen Treffern zu verjagen. Doch die Fähre ist schwer beschädigt und sie kehren zur Enterprise zurück, die inzwischen ebenfalls von Vulkaniern bedroht wird. V'Las will wissen, was die Fähre wollte, und Tucker enthüllt, dass Archer und T'Pol auf der Oberfläche sind. Dennoch droht V'Las mit einem Angriff, sollte die Enterprise nicht verschwinden. T'Pol pflegt inzwischen den ohnmächtigen Archer und redet mit ihrer Mutter. Sie ist immer noch eine Gegnerin der Syrranniten, und T'Paus Handlungen haben sie nicht gerade beschwichtigt. Sie will nichts mehr mit ihrer Mutter zu tun haben. Da erwacht Archer und geht sofort zielstrebig auf eine Höhle zu. Da drin sei das Kir'Shara. T'Pau erklärt, dass es ein wichtiges Artefakt sei, nach dem Syrran suchte, aber nun drohe ein Angriff des Oberkommandos. Das Lager wird evakuiert, doch Archer will bleiben und das Artefakt suchen. Akt III: Angriff Auch die Lage für die Enterprise wird kritisch, V'Las drängt ultimativ auf ihre Abreise. Auch gegenüber dem Oberkommando bestärkt er seine Linie und befiehlt den Angriff auf die Enterprise. Die feuert zurück, ist aber unterlegen und zieht sich schließlich zurück. V'Las befiehlt nun die Bombardierung das Syrrannitenlagers. Dort sind inzwischen nur T'Pau, Archer und T'Pol auf der Suche nach dem Kir'Shara zurückgeblieben. Immer tiefer dringen sie in die Höhlen vor, vorbei an mumifizierten Vulkaniern, die Archer als Schüler Suraks identifiziert. An einer verschlossenen Tür kann Archer den geheimen Mechanismus öffnen, dahinter liegt das Kir'Shara. Doch nun müssen sie fliehen, denn die Angriffe werden stärker. Nachdem sie die Höhle verlassen haben, beobachten sie die Zerstörung des Heiligtums. V'Las ordnet im Oberkommando indessen an, das Gelände zu durchkämmen und alle zu töten. Kurz darauf finden T'Pau, Archer und T'Pol die schwer verletzte T'Les. SIe sagt, dass sie all das nur für T'Pol tat und immer sehr stolz auf sie gewesen sei. Dann stirbt sie in den Armen ihrer Tochter. Auf der Enterprise erklärt Soval inzwischen Tucker, dass das Oberkommando die Syrranniten wegen ihrer Ablehnung der Gewalt so radikal verfolgt. Die bedrohe V'Las Pläne, der, wie Soval jetzt eröffnet, Andoria angreifen will. Um das zu verhindern lässt Tucker Kurs auf Andoria setzten. :Fortsetzung folgt… Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Diese Folge setzt inhaltlich direkt den Plot von fort und wird erst im dritten Teil abgeschlossen. Phlox taucht in dieser Episode nicht auf. Dies ist die letzte Episode, bei der Roxann Dawson Regie führt. Surak erwähnt in Archers Vision "diejenigen, die unter den Flügeln der Raptoren marschierten". Dies ist eine Anspielung auf die Romulaner, die heute noch einen Raubvogel (Raptor) in ihrem imperialem Wappen führen und sich damals von den Vulkaniern abspalteten, weil sie Suraks Philosophie der Logik ablehnen. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise cs:Awakening en:Awakening (episode) es:Awakening fr:Awakening (épisode) it:Risvegli (episodio) ja:ENT:陰謀の嵐 nl:Awakening Kategorie:Episode (ENT)